Everything Changes In A Year-chapter 3
by Coyote Smith
Summary: This seemed to be a normal year in South Park. What they did not know is that everything changes. Translation of chapter 3 of my fic "Todo Cambia"


-Finally this stupid class finished!- Cartman said as he and his 'friends' are going to the refectory.

-I have to agree with you, Cartman. I also think that "The Walking Dead" puts a lot of emphasis on the plot than its characters and therefore they doesn't develop, sincerely it is worser than Breaking Bad, which is one of the best television series ever made -Kyle spoke.

-Truth-said Stan a little sad because of what happened to Wendy.

-Besides ... I'm huuungry!-Cartman said looking at his own belly.

-Always hungry fatty!-Kenny said with a small laugh.

-I'm not fat, I have large bones, f*** Jew!-said the brown-haired bothered by the blonde told.

-You are an anti-Semitic idiot, Cartman!

- "Ahhh ... Wendy ... what are you're going through right now?"-Stan thought while Kyle and Cartman began to swear each other.

- Ahhhh ... what I'm going to tell my parents now?- asked Wendy to Bebe, as they walked slowly down the hall, away from the other girls.

-Well ... that's the worst grade you've got so far, then I do not think they will react very well. Besides the personality of your parents is not so very good as yours...-said the blonde a little nervous.

- I know, Bebe. And that's what worries me-said Wendy nervous, but Bebe noted .

-Enough of such matter. Let's talk about something more interesting. You were talking to Stan in the classroom?- Bebe asked while stroking her hair,which was on her shoulder.

-He was talking to Kenny, but stopped when they saw me-Wendy said a little sad.

-It must be that they were looking at the Kenny's Playboys collection as they did not want you to discover-said Bebe serious.

-How do you know that Bebe!? - You asked Wendy surprised.

-This is because on the vacations I was in Kenny 's house several times to have sex with him and after that we watched his collection and compared to my body, for example which part was best in me, if the models had done plastic surgery, this kind of thing-Bebe said -

-So what do you think I should do if Stan is thinking about other women in a sexual way besides me, Bebe?-Wendy asked nervously and sad because her boyfriend is more interested in older and prettier women.

-It's simple, tomorrow I will help with this issue, okay? Go to my home in the afternoon, after school,- said Bebe happy due to asking her advice.

-Thank you, Bebe! Let's go to our table- said the raven-haired as she entered the refectory.

-Hey, girls!-Bebe and Wendy said at the same time to the other girls of the class.

-Hi, Wendy. We need to talk to you. Please sit-Red said with a serious face .

-What happened, Red? It is something of the cheerleading squad or something of the Committee?-Wendy asked curiously.

-Actually it is about you, Wendy-the redhead replied.

-What do you mean? What Wendy did?-asked Bebe, who was next to the black-haired before her did.

-Well, it is because Wendy said some things that bothered us very much- said Red, with an bothered face as the other girls.

-Like what? Wendy asked- although she had an idea what they were talking about.

-About Slash, of course!- Red said excitedly.

-LONG LIVE TO SLASH!-the girls shouted, startling the blonde and the raven one.

-Slash is the most important thing in our lives, Wendy!-Said Annie.

-Slash explains everything-said Milly

-With that our lives have a greater purpose-Sally spoke.

-The seme and uke should stay together-Nichole shouted.

-The story must undergo changes for the greater good-said Esther.

Wendy and Bebe looked at the other girls openmouthed and with the eyes wide open.

-Then what do you say, Bebe and Wendy!?-asked animated Lola and Heidi together, believing that the girls were convinced by their arguments.

-BUT WHAT IS ALL THIS SHIT!?-Wendy asked, scaring some other girls.

-What are you saying, girls?-also asked Bebe.

-Inviting you to join the "Slash Club!"-Red lively said.

-Red is the president and I am the vice-president-said Esther

-We choose the best gay couples mangas, cartoons, TV series, etc.- said Red

-In the future we plan to make some kids at school couples-said Lola animated.

-Yes! For example we believe that two of them can already and become a couple!- Heidi animated said.

-And they are...-said Milly with suspense in her voice.

-KYLE AND CARTMAN!-told the other girls happy and excited.

-What the hell?-shouted Bebe.

-Why do you think this?!-a surprised Wendy yelled.

-For what I heard when Cartman and Kyle joined for upload videos about crack addicted babies he flattered Kyle and defended him of Stan compensating what he did-said Heidi.

-When he forced Kyle to suck his balls-said Annie

-When he said to those germans that he is' a handsome, gentle Jew "and that he is" sweet and lovely-said Milly

-When he said that he loved Kyle said at that basketball court- Nichole talked.

-Kyle once helped Cartman and took him home-said Esther excited.

-And finally when the two became friends after Stan stopped being friends with Kyle.

-Uhm ... the most that can be said is that Cartman is bisexual by Bebe agreeing Kyle said.

-Although I like to see the f*** suffer,I don't want to Kyle to stay with him. And Kyle is straight, not gay-said Wendy.

-So you want him to stick with someone else? With Butters?-Red asked.

-I think that this would also be a possibility. Butters admires Cartman and almost always helps him-Nichole said with a slight smile .

-From what I've heard Butters said she loved him when they went to "Casa Bonita"-Sally said with a chuckle.

-Butters kissed Cartman when he had AIDS and didn't release his hand on the journey to the Pioneers's village-added Lola.

-He was also the only one who didn't ignore Cartman ina a occasion and helped to compensate for all the evil he had done-said Esther .

-Cartman was the one who hugged Butters after he gave his first kiss, he was supported by Butters when he wept after Chef had gone along with a Club and was with his p*** in the mouth of the blonde-spoke Annie.

-The blonde also support him against a fight with you, Wendy. The boys said that he once looked at the blond's p*** whille putting a condom. He helped him to become a pilot in Nascar. He makes part of the few people who call him "Eric"-Red ended with an expression of security.

-That's crazy, Red! He is a good and innocent boy who likes to help people!-said Wendy .

-Well, actually, he is not as innocent since he... - Bebe was going to say something but was interrupted.

-Since he already had sex with Kenny!-Esther shouted.

-Yesss!-the girls screamed happy .

-Why do you think that?!- Wendy yelled again .

-They traveled together to Hawaii and stayed there very a long time with their hands together hands and I've heard that he said that Kenny was one of his few true friends, and that Kenny was very sympathetic in relation to him-said Esther excited .

-Actually I would say that Butters is not innocent since he had sex with me. Although sometimes we had a threesome with Kenny, who also has the largest dick I have ever seen in my life. Adding Kenny has a great sexual energy and we did several times during the holidays, sometimes with Tammy, we helped him to ge excited by licking his cock or one of us giving a blowjob and the other sucking his balls and doing things to each other-said lustfully and happy when she remebered that and due to watching the reaction of all the girls, who got open-mouthed by what she had said .

- What!?- Wendy said .

-And Craig and Tweek? They always seemed like a good idea for couples, as they are always together. You...did that with them too?-Red asked after leaving her astonishment.

-Yes! Craig had a c*** with a good size and when I did first with Tweek he screamed 'GAAAAAAAH!'. Obviously I also did with the two together-said Bebe even more happy and surprising even more the girls.

-Let's change the subject, I do not want Cartman or any other guy with each other due to interference of anyone-shouted Wendy

-So you want to match a girl with a boy? We could make an exception-said Esther getting out of her stupor.

-Do you like Cartman, Wendy?-asked Annie.

-WHAT!?-Wendy shouted. She was angry because they thought she liked Cartman.

-It is because I remember the kiss that you gave to him many years ago-said Annie.

-Annie, that was only once. Then I went back to Stan and I didn't care much about Cartman, but then I started to hate him when he made that joke about breast cancer. Who would be stupid enough to write about us as a couple just because of a kiss? Honestly if I could I would send all the people who write or like this couple to the sun!-Wendy said very angry about the people who think this kind of thing.

-Hum...you're right, Wendy. Maybe he could stay with Patty Nelson- said Red.

-No, no, no! Nothing of Cartman with anyone!-shouted Wendy.

-So you want to be with Kyle? Why do you not agree to have a threesome with him and your boyfriend- said Lola mischeviously.

-Why do you believe I would want Kyle sexually!?-Wendy shouted very angry.

-Since you and Kyle have similar personalities. For example both of you get easily irritated- said Nichole giving a chuckle.

-Both are Cartman-haters, like to think logically, pull good grades and do not tolerate much nonsense, as Cartman does- said Heidi.

-Well, not wanting to bother you Wendy, but I remember you said he was a good father to your egg and he told me that he supported you when you were afraid of losing it- Bebe said sheepishly.

-Bebe, girls, Kyle and I are doesn't know each other very well, and although he had helped me during the project, I do not see him as nothing more than the best friend of my boyfriend. And I would not have a threesome-Wendy said annoyed with this whole conversation.

-Whatever. So the other option would be you to stick up with someone else. Like Brindon?-said Red

-Oh, yes he is so handsome-said Esther lively.

-Girls, I'm still Stan's girlfriend! What I had for him was an infatuation! It was nothing more than that! I would never cheat on Stan! I'm not a slut!-Wendy yelled very irritated and considered giving a beating in all the other girls.

-And besides I've had sex with Brindon on vacations. He asked me to help to solve his desire to have sex me and obviously I helped- Bebe said smiling and surprising the other girls for having slept with several guys in the class, as they believed it would be in another city or another college at least.

-Well...and Gary Harrison?-asked Lola.

-I asked this last semester and he ran-Bebe said little sad.

-He is still very young and does not know you very well, Bebe .Or perhaps he is very shy and is not ready yet-said Wendy surprised by the attitude of his friend.

-Really!? Maybe he's gay!-Red happily shouted.

-YEAH!-all the other girls shouted happy.

-Now we have more couples than we can make!-Sally shouted.

-Like Gary with Jimmy! Or Henrietta-said Lola.

-That's stupid, girls! They even don't know each other!-Wendy yelled.

-Honestly, Wendy, that does not make much sense. They can fell in love in the future! We only have to "help !"-Nichole said .

-Just like Cartman did with you, Nichole?-asked Wendy .

-Yes, that's right!-said Nichole happy .

-Besides, we from the "Slash Club" have an important question of the interest of the club-Red said.

-And what is it? Another stupid question?- Bebe growled, which made Wendy happy as she had someone to support her.

-No, it's not a stupid question, Bebe-Esther said frowning.

-I am going to ask you directly, Wendy: Stan and Kyle are boyfriends and you are with Stan for people not discriminate him based on sexual orientation?-Red asked.

Because of saying this, Wendy gets up, goes to Red and kicks him in the vagina, making her start to moan in pain.

-WHAT SHIT YOU HAVE IN YOUR HEAD, RED!? STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN!- Wendy shouted with all her strength.

-AAARRRGGGGHHH! That hurts!-Red cried.

-Wendy, we didn't want to irritate you-said Esther scared.

-Yes, we just wanted to know if it was true or not, since we sa saw many signals!-said Annie.

-WHAT SIGNALS!?-Wendy screamed.

-Well, from what I've heard Stan like his hat, saw the sunset together and played together the musics of 'Guitar Hero'- Nichole said nervoulsy about Wendy had done.

-Stan also wanted to donate a kidney to Kyle when he was sick-said Milly

-I have also heard that Stan saved him from a cult and said that they loved each other when they learned something about Indiana Jones and heshouted that he loved Kyle after his parents divorced-'said Sally.

-And when Kyle cared what Stan thought of him after he joined the team of Cartman's crack addicted babies-said Lola.

-THIS IS STUPID! THEY ARE ONLY CHILDHOOD FRIENDS! THEY ARE NO MORE THAN ! SEVERAL PEOPLE ACT THAT WAY! YOU PUT FRIENDSHIP OR SIGNALS OF FRIENSHIP AS SOMETHING THAT IS NOT! FUCK YOU ALL!-Wendy screamed and went to the table of the boys.

That did not go unnoticed at kids table, even if they are listening at maximum volume "Pumped up Kicks", several of them remained silent due to being susprised by the scream.

-What happened to that girl?-Craig said.

-What's going on?- Kenny asked while reading a Playboy.

-What the fuck!?- Kyle shouted surprised.

-What's wrong with that bitch? Perhaps she has sand in her vagina?- Said Cartman

-Wendy-said Stan wondering what was going on.

-Wendy wait! I'm going with you!- Bebe shouted.

-Auch, Wendy lost a golden opportunity. She would have given a good advisor for the club. Also we would have helped in some difficult situation for her. Now it is on her own-Red said still a little sore.

-Looks like she really hit you very hard-said Heidi.

-She will overcome with time-Sally said.

-I wonder what will happen to her due to her apttitudes this year. In addition in the fics it always takes a overtune, and her world will be broken down-Esther said seriously.

Hello again! I've decided to the girls make a Slash Club because I've noticed that several members of this site(FF . net) only write about it and I had the idea for Wendy's reaction upon learning that the girls in his class commented on this matter on my fic

I made Bebe like sex to make the story funnier story and to have more plot. Sorry if I seemed a bit exaggerated.

I have also put them all 13/14 years as I have noticed that few fics that put the characters at this age.

I'm sorry if it was a little confusing in parts. Please write reviews.

And thank you for the help, luis carlos :)

Additional note to the English version:

Curiously when the new episode come up it dealt with Wendy relationship with the other girls and something I planned to add in a future chapter of this fic, which is the photoshop issue, however mine would be a flashback, had Britney Spears,Kanye West would only be mentioned,Wendy would manage convince the girls and it would be shorter. But with the new episode I will change that and Wendy would be more eager to do something desesperate. And no, I will not translate the rest of my fic. But I will give autorization if someone wants to do so.


End file.
